nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturgy
Thaumaturgy is the capability for people to perform miracles. Names often used to describe it include: True Magic (not to be confused with Magic) and Magecraft. Thaumaturgy consists of every type of magic known with the exception White Magic and Black Magic. Central Schools Within the system of Thaumaturgy, there exists three legendary schools of renown. These three schools serve as the three "pillars" of the magic world. Each school generally works independant of the other, with their own sets of goals and teaching methods, but all follow the idealogy to " *Atlas - An almost mythical school that resides within the plane of Cephiro. They mainly specialize in the study of Aether and Void, though are very adept at Alchemy study. *Annex - Most magicians in the Fifth Swell have their magic linked to Annex. They specialize in Non-Element magic. *Artemis - Most magicians in Midworld have their magic linked to Artemis. They primarily specialize in the four elements. Magics Zero Magic Refers to lost magics that existed during and prior to the Underkingdom era. Rumors within the Association of Magic say that the Mistwalker People have access to it. Non-Element: First Magic or Basic Magics A type of magic that every mage can perform, mainly involves spells that are not considered part of an existing Element or Alchemy. Non-Element is usually referred to as First Magic or Basic Magics. Alchemy: Second Magic Though not an Element, Alchemy is an important part of Thaumaturgy which mainly revolves around the creation, modification, and study of various unknown matter. : Alchemy is very closely linked to science, but is more aligned with Thaumaturgy. It is known as Second Magic. Primary Elements of Magic: Third Magic There are four primary types of elements within Thaumaturgy. These elements have innumerable amount of branches and sub-elements and are often combined with other elements to make new elements. They are: *Fire *Earth *Water *Wind Together they are referred to as the Basic Elements or Third Magic. Fifth Element - Fourth Magic and Fifth Magic The most rare type of element in Thaumaturgy is Aether, also known as Ether or Void. Aether is considered the most powerful element in Thaumaturgy. It is also the rarest, with a very small amount of people able to use it. Little is known about the element, as most of it's users have unique abilities. Aether has been categorized into either Ether-type Aether or Void-type depending on its characteristics. *Ether is typically considered the Fourth Magic. *Void is typically considered the Fifth Magic. Dark and Light: Sixth Magic and Seventh Magic Though not officially part of Thaumaturgy or taught by any of the schools, Dark and Light magic still receive classification by the Association. *Dark Magic is typically known as Sixth Magic. *Light Magic is typically known as Seventh Magic. Mage Rankings #Neophyte # #Wizard Ranger #Wizard Enforcer #Wizard Marshal #Master Magus #Grand Magus Other Ranks *Lord - Given to those who hold political or financial influence within Thaumaturgy. Mage Bloodlines Notable Bloodlines with a high-count of Mana Circuits or ability. *Cornelius - One founding families of the magic schools. *Manaflare - A relatively new family of magicians, they have only been around for 7 generations and are considered heretics in the eyes of the magic schools. They specialize in the Fourth and Fifth Magics. Magic Clans Also known as Element Clans. Specialized families that made pacts with Elementals to attain Third Magic. Notes Category:Terminology